Getting Even with Hermione Granger
by Vixen 71
Summary: So: Hermione's 'little sister' has a terrible obsession with a certain sexy Slytherin. Hermione goes psycho, Draco gets even, and Ron just looks stupid… Again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yes, I expect to be moaned at for doing this instead of STLT's BUT I have had a lot going on and needed a small break. This idea came into my head and I went with it. It's still angsty but a lil different from what I've written before. I'm hoping it won't be so dark :P But you never know with me- I like to keep you on ur toes :P

I don't know if this will class as a one shot. If it's got more than one chapter is it not a oneshot? I hope someone will let me know ^_^

So: Hermione's 'little sister' has a terrible obsession with a certain sexy Slytherin. Hermione goes psycho, Draco gets even, and Ron just looks stupid… Again.

What can I have in store for you? :P Enjoy!

**Getting Even**

"You're the smarmy git Malfoy!"

Of course things were as they always were. Draco Malfoy had turned into the potions corridor- flanked by Blaise and Goyle- only to run into Potty and Weasel. He noted the filthy Mudblood they always followed around wasn't there and he was glad of it. It meant no one was there to interfere. To hold them back.

It had taken seconds to get the red head shouting furiously at him- a little longer for Scar head. But that was how it always worked.

"I'd shut your mouth if I were you Weaselbee. I'd rather be a smarmy git than as poor as you are… Your sister, has she always been such a slag? Or is it only since she's been dating you Potter?"

And of course that had been a sure fire way to set them off.

As always, Draco would push them; comment after comment, because he would not be the one to punch out first. But he would push and wait until they made their attempt. He'd maybe even take a hit but only so that he could hit back. Only so he could punch Potter right between the eyes, so that his black-framed glasses cracked.

"I thought it was you who was the slag Malfoy?"

He closed his eyes, bile rising in his throat at the sound of her voice. He knew that his lip curled up and his expression showed how disgusted he was by her. But why should he hide it?

He turned his cold, grey eyes onto the filthy Mudblood behind him. He turned slowly, wanting to see her shaken by his deadly expression. But as always and as infuriatingly as normal, she didn't react. She was looking to her 'precious wonder boys'. He could see the stern look in her eyes that was already silently berating them for their actions. Their wands weren't in their tightly clenched fists, which meant they had been about to hit out, to do exactly what he wanted them to… And she had ruined it.

Hermione- fucking- Granger. Merlin how much he hated her. He could feel his blood pound in his revulsion. She made him sick, the third member of the Golden Trio and the one he detested most. Granger; the bane of his bloody life since they had returned to Hogwarts to finish their schooling. The war had ended. Potter had won and Draco hated him for it. His father was in Azkaban, his mother confined to the house by the shame of it all. And worst of all, when he had been made Head Boy… She just had to piss on it by being made Head Girl.

"What would you know Mudblood?" Draco began, because he was not about to back down. Even if it meant he could only press their buttons now that she was there, he was damn well going to do it. "It's not like anyone's ever wanted to get in your pants is it?" he sneered at her, disgusted by everything she was.

He briefly noticed a mousey sixth-year girl, almost hiding herself behind the Mudblood. She distracted him momentarily only because she was looking at him, oddly.

Draco heard her sigh. Not the mousey girl but _her._ The Mudblood had the audacity to sigh at him in exasperation before hurrying over to her lap dogs. He sneered at her, looking her over in loathing.

Her curly brown hair had worked itself into a frenzy in Transfiguration class and had fallen, in places, from the bun it was in. Her face was in its usual, stern expression but was otherwise showing she was unfazed. She had her arms crossed, books held to her chest as her full satchel hung on her shoulder. She looked lopsided and thoroughly fucking ridiculous in his opinion. He didn't understand how anyone could bare to be around her, not even Potty and Weasel.

Her Head Girl robes hung around her, almost too big. He himself had taken them off the moment he could. They had one lesson left and it was with Snape. He wasn't about to be reprimanded for not wearing his Head Boy robes in a room full of lit cauldrons… She might though.

The stupidly baggy robes hid her body from view but he had been unfortunate to see her without her uniform on- another reason why he hated her so badly. They shared living quarters and were forced to work together on certain projects. At first he had tried to put it all on her but that had resulted in her reporting it to her favourite teacher. Headmistress McGonagall. Merlin he fucking hated Granger. Here he was, working hard to regain some dignity for the Malfoy name, and there she was almost loosing him his position as Head Boy!

He'd seen her in shorts in the summer; an event he did not want to witness again. She had repeated it, however, every night. She would change into her shorts, crack open the windows in their joint Common Room and would lie on the floor in front of the empty fireplace, reading. He had been counting the days before Autumn, silently willing it to hurry along.

There was nothing more sickening than her body. Not because she didn't have a good-looking one. Oh no! That was what made it so much worse. She had a very slender body, with curves in all the right places… It was so wrong. It was disgusting to see such a body being put to waste. Not because anyone would ever want her, not at all. But because of what ran beneath it. What ran beneath her creamy, smooth skin.

It made him sick because her blood ran beneath it. Pounding, rushing blood filled with filth. Mudded blood and dirty blood and she was so damned oblivious to just how very disgusting she really was. There were not enough words to describe his repulsion.

Deep brown eyes glared back at him, seemingly unnerved by the look he was firing at her.

He wanted her to be bothered. To be scared or just plain offended. But she wasn't. She was typical fucking righteous Granger and she was staring at him as if he was a bug- a mere irritation that was barely a blip on her radar.

"My pants are none of your business Malfoy." She turned to the mousey girl, a small crowd around the two groups now. She was taking books from the girl who was still staring at him, large doe eyes, peering round Granger's shoulder. Draco just looked down his nose at her, causing her to retreat further behind Granger's back.

"You don't have to justify him with an answer Hermione…" Potty had began but trailed off as everyone watched what Granger was doing. She was taking books from the girl, balancing them against one raised knee. "What are you doing?"

A good question. She's just being Granger, Potty. Typical, Mudblood, Granger… And isn't she disgusting?

"Emilie has been assigned to me for mentoring." Granger began to explain. "The Heads of school and all the Prefects have been asked to undergo a tutoring scheme. We're assigned younger 'brothers or sisters,' and we have to help them with extra tuition and be there to advise them on personal issues if they need help. Isn't that right Emilie?"

The mousey girl, who was still half-hidden behind Granger's pile of books, merely nodded- her eyes still on him.

"That is the biggest load of bull I've ever heard."

Draco snapped. That stupid Headmistress was giving extra work, to those who already had extra work, in order to run some idiot scheme. It was the worst idea he'd ever heard.

"Perhaps you should be asking yourself why you haven't been assigned a student Malfoy." Her reply grated him. How he wished she would have an accident and loose her vocal chords. The sounds of her obnoxious, arrogant voice had become such an annoyance to him. He heard it far too often now he was forced to share a common room with her.

He pretended he didn't give a shit. And perhaps he really didn't because why should he care if the idiot Hufflepuffs of the damned school were keeping up with their work?

"Nobody wanted to be assigned to you."

He wanted to growl. Punch a wall or punch her or anything. Only he would never punch a girl- only ever in his mind but never in real life. He had some standards. Why would he lower himself to punch a Mudblood like her anyway? He might catch something just from touching her.

"Nobody asked you Mudblood!"

He snarled back at her. Pissed with her for existing.

"And stop staring at me you ugly cretin!"

He demanded of the Mousey girl, not even glancing back at her as she hide herself from view.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at him. "Merlin! What is your problem?"

Right now, it was absolutely, positively her.

The need to hit out rose within him again but he kept calm, kept his Malfoy dignity. She wasn't worth him lowering himself to Weasel's standards. Speaking of which the red-head was now almost purple in the face. Shaking in anger.

Draco laughed then. He couldn't help it. Anything to get the twat going.

"My, oh my Weaselbee… You might want to keep her on a leash."

That was it. The red-haired weasel snapped. Draco saw it in his eyes; the need to rip him to shreds. Well, come at me Weasel, because I have my own reasons for hating you, far more legit than why you hate me.

Draco licked his lips as he waited, motioning for Blaise and Goyle to stay back. And they were almost reflective opposites. Goyle was his dick head follower, no brain and no questioning- just like Weasel. Blaise was smart. So smart in fact he had given Draco a run for his money with grades in sixth year. He was sure even Granger had needed to pull out all the stops to stay on top. And then there was him and Potter. The very reason for their existence because what would Blaise and Goyle be without him?

He braced himself for the pain. Reveling in it. Tensing the muscles in his right arm, clenching his fist and preparing himself, ready to hit Weasel back. And Merlin was he going to hit back.

The pain never came. He heard a scuffle and opened his eyes. He had only closed them for a second, ready but by the time he had opened them, Granger stood before him.

"What the fuck Granger?"

She was standing right in front of him, back to him and arms outstretched. Her precious books lay scattered on the floor where she had dropped them. Silly, stupid, foolish girl. She had moved in front of him, put herself in the way of Weasel's punch. It looked as though the Weasel had stopped himself at the last moment as he stood mere millimetres from her, his eyes wide.

"What are you doing?"

He exclaimed incredulously. Draco couldn't understand it either.

"I am not having you expelled Ronald, because you took rise to Malfoy's bait." She stated, matter-of-factly. The idiot looked torn, teeth grit together, looking from her to him with a frown deep on his forehead. "Don't."

Draco watched in amusement as she added her little extra warning.

"My- oh- my, it looks like Weaselbee won't go against her wishes. Looks like she wears the trousers in the relationship Weasley. Tell me, does she have the dick to go with them? Because we all know you don't have any balls!"

Draco's sneer made Ron start for him again but once more the infuriating know-it-all moved to stop him. This time Scar-head joined in by grabbing the back of Weasley's robes.

"She's right mate…" Potter began.

'_No she's not Potty! Let him go you dick head!_'

"He only wants to piss you off so you hit him and get expelled."

Potty was explaining and Draco fumed silently. He couldn't give a shit about expulsion. The thought had never even crossed his mind. He'd merely wanted to kick the holy shit out of the pair of them- and he would have done had the Mudblood not interfered. Any expulsions that resulted from it were added perks in his opinion.

Draco watched as Potty helped the bitch to pull Weasley back. They were forcing him further down the corridor but as he did so Draco's lips curled up in a smile. Perfect.

"What is going on?"

Snape's monotonous voice was like music to his ears, because any punishment they received right now would make him feel that little bit better.

The dark-haired man looked down at the mess of books and then up at the cowering mousey girl. He opened his mouth to speak, bored but ultimately about to set a punishment.

"Sorry sir!" Once again she rushed to the rescue and Draco sneered. "They're mine. I… I dropped them." And it hadn't been a lie but she still turned red and stuttered her words. What a stupid bitch.

"Detention and twenty points from Gryffindor for messing up the corridor."

Draco let out a laugh then, along with the whoops, jeers and laughter from the other Slytherins that had now congregated to wait for class.

"That's not fair!"

A red faced Weasley was storming back up the corridor, his wand in his hand.

"It wasn't her fault! It was that prick that started it!"

And Weasley pointed his wand at Draco as he stood there, amused, if slightly unnerved. He would never let it show though. Do your best Weasley, because I'm sure I've had worse. And sure enough Potty was looking worriedly from his best mate back to Draco. That's right Potty. I survived the curse you cast on me. I can fucking take it and I'll give hell back.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The corridor fell silent as Snape's voice echoed around the corridor and they watched as Weasley's wand landed in his hand. Draco sneered again but silently wished his Godfather hadn't taken the dick head's wand. All he really wanted was a bloody excuse to beat the crap out of them- one way or another. He really had no preferences.

"A months detention Weasley and extra homework. Report to the Headmistress's office at once. Potter you will escort him, make sure he goes because I will know if you don't."

The Slytherins laughed and jeered as Potty had to pull Weasley away, his arm around one shoulder, almost chocking him as his arm wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, and a hundred points from Gryffindor for threatening another student."

Draco had to give it to the man. He knew how to brighten up the day. Draco turned to his classmates as they laughed about what had just happened. He glanced at the mousey girl again, feeling a pair of eyes on him.

"What?"

He snapped as the class began to enter the classroom after Snape.

"Leave her alone Malfoy."

Granger's warning voice again.

"I'll do what I damn well please Granger. You're not with your lap dogs now. You can't tell me what to do."

He watched her as she bent down, picking up books as she went. The little mousey thing followed suit but was still glancing back up at him, blushing. She sighed, loudly at his comment and it made him forget about Snape's punishment. He was back at square one. Hating them and wanting to see them squirm.

"She's not going to be able to help you much, this one…"

Draco began to explain to the Sixth year. She had to be sixteen/ seventeen? They were all eighteen now, beyond a wizard's coming of age. And still they were stuck at school. Who's idea it had been to enforce they finished their last year at school he did not know. All he knew was that the Ministry had sent them back, announcing they would not qualify as fully educated witches and wizards without graduating from Hogwarts. He rather felt they'd had more experience than was needed after the events of the war.

"You're supposed to help with personal issues you say?" He pretended to pose the question to Granger, who was fervently ignoring him. "You get any boyfriend issues and she won't be able to help you."

He wasn't even looking at the girl he was addressing. He was watching for a reaction from Granger.

"She can't give you any sex education either."

He added and smirked as the mousey girl blushed deeply, cradling a few books she had picked up to Granger. Draco turned, expecting Granger to have snapped, or to be blushing as fervently as the mouse-girl was. He was disappointed. The Mudblood wasn't blushing and didn't look like she was overly bothered by his insult. She looked concerned however, when she looked over at Emilie. Draco glanced back to see the girl was staring at him, dreamily.

Oh that was just too funny.

"Emilie can you come and help me over here?"

Granger seemed to realise the same time he did and Draco turned to the mousey girl, taking advantage of the opportunity.

"You don't have to listen to her Emilie." He had only really taken note of it the last time Granger had spoken. "She dropped the books, not you. Don't let her boss you about."

And he had looked straight at her. His eyes boring into hers and he could see the admiration she had for him reflected in them. He stopped himself from laughing as he turned back to Granger.

She was ignoring him again and he really wished she wouldn't. Stupid bint.

"You know, if you ever want any help, with '_personal_' issues…" Draco emphasized the words and saw Granger's eyes widen from the corner of his eye. His smirk widened.

The last few people were filing into the class now.

"I'm Head Boy, so you know, you can always come and talk to me. I'd be happy to help you out, with any… '_Personal_' problems."

Draco was sure his eyebrows waggled slightly with the insinuation. He bit his tongue between his teeth as he turned cockily back to Granger. She was standing, stock-still, her eyes cold as she glared at him. He smirked back, waiting…

"Malfoy, you are such an unimaginable prick!"

Her shout carried in the now empty corridor, her pitch getting higher at the end. The three of them stood there. Granger, staring daggers at him as he smirked back at her. The mousey girl just stood there, looking from one of them to the other.

"Another detention Miss Granger, for your rudeness…"

Snape's voice carried from beyond the open door of the classroom. He watched as Granger closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, her frame rigid. She looked so frustrated that she might just snap. And then came Snape's voice again.

"As Head Girl you really are setting a poor example."

Words of gold. If there was ever a way to upset the Mudblood bitch, it was telling her she was failing at something. Draco's appreciation of his Godfather increased tenfold. He might be a moody, smarmy bastard, but he knew how to make Draco's day.

"Mr Malfoy, when you have finished assisting the young lady…" Snape called, referring to the mouse-girl. "Please join the rest of us."

Draco held back laughter as the Mudblood grit her teeth. Served her right. It served her right for being so disgustingly and positively gross. She was a curse on wizard kind to have her blood running through her veins. She would have been better to throw it all in and get herself killed in the midst of the war. Then she wouldn't be there, pissing him off… Constantly.

"Miss Granger, will you be joining us at all today? Another ten points from Gryffindor for holding up the class."

They could hear the mix of groans and outrage from the collective Gryffindor student's inside the classroom. Draco wondered with glee for a minute if she might cry. But when she opened her eyes she looked determined.

She was always disappointing him.

"Yes Professor, sorry Professor."

She called back to him and Draco really did want to laugh as he headed towards the classroom then. He turned back, purposefully.

"Bye Emilie. Hope to see you around." He added in his dashing smile to the mix, glancing at Hermione the whole time. "I meant what I said. Feel free to come and talk to me… Anytime."

He winked at her devilishly before turning to face the class. Almost everyone was looking to the front, listening intently to Snape as he gave out the potion warning for that day. Everyone listened attentively to what he had to say because no one wanted to be the idiot that blew up the potion. The Longbottom of the class as it were.

However, Blaise, Goyle and Theo Nott- who had obviously joined the crowd at some point- were staring back at him with utter horror on their face. Only Blaise seemed to realise there was a reason behind such behaviour.

He turned as Granger walked in, holding her mountain of books. He held out his arm, stretching it before him, gesturing for her to go first. He thought maybe she would glare at him- she was positively buzzing with anger. But she ignored him as she passed, faced forward and walked forward, knowing he would take his seat next to his friends at the back. Meanwhile she would have to walk to the front of the class, in front of them all. Snape would target her further… Ah, he really did enjoy Potion's class.

He turned back to see that Mouse- girl was peering round the doorframe and Draco smiled at her. His charming- women winning- smile. Sure enough she blushed and looked away bashfully. The class erupted into noise as they were instructed to get their equipment out and ingredients from the shelf.

Draco looked around and saw Granger's eyes on mouse-girl at the door. He watched as they hurriedly flickered back to his and Draco smiled darkly. Oh don't worry Granger. You're going to get what's coming to you… one way or another.

He smiled wider in amusement, his eyes still staring darkly at her. Then he slowly turned his head towards the girl in the doorway. Knowing that the dirty Mudblood was watching he gave Mouse-girl a little wave, before blowing her a kiss.

He held back his laughter with horrendous difficulty as the girl flushed a brilliant red, gasped and jumped away from the door. He was saved by Snape again as he flicked his wand and the door slammed shut.

This was so perfect… Almost _too_ perfect. So perfect in fact that he laughed out loud, receiving strange glances from Blaise and Goyle. He looked back at Granger, who had not moved. She was staring; her expression unreadable but obvious anger pulsed through her dirty blood. He laughed openly in front of her, smirking at her when he could manage to.

Oh it was brilliant. A plan had already formed in his head and he had the _perfect_ way to get back at her. The perfect way to punish her for stopping Weasley and for stopping Potter and just for being who she bloody well was!

He smirked back at her, composed now as Goyle fetched his potions equipment for him. How the brute had managed to con his way back into Snape's class, Draco had no idea. Nor did he care. Right now, the only thing he cared about was making the filthy Mudblood that was staring at him, realise how very disgusting she was. He'd make her hate herself. Make her hate herself as much as _he_ hated her.

He almost laughed again as the planned finished forming in his head. She hadn't moved. Her anger was coursing through her but she held her ground. She glared at him; blank except for the underlying furiousness.

"Another Ten Points from Gryffindor."

And he did laugh again then, along with the rest of the Slytherins in the class. Snape was slamming his hand on her desk, looming into her.

"Will you be joining us at all today Miss Granger?"

The rebuking went on for a while but Draco only half listened. He was watching her, she'd turned away now to aim that glare at Snape. He would make her realise what she was. He'd make her hate herself for existing as much as he did. He'd see to it that he got revenge on his father's behalf. One by one he'd take down the _Golden Trio._ One by one he'd make them break.

… And he really was looking forward to tearing her into pieces.

A/N: Dramione Group- .?gid=145972058771484&ref=ts

Dramione Youtube channel- .com/user/4lifeharrypotter

My email- .uk


	2. Chapter 2

** Hermione's 'little sister' has a terrible obsession with a certain sexy Slytherin. Hermione goes psycho, Draco gets even, and Ron just looks stupid… Again.**

**Threatening the Mudblood**

Draco had spent the entire evening, grinning darkly.

He was incredibly eager to start acting out his plan, yet simultaneously conflicted by the thought of how she would react if he waited a while- dragged it out.

Because he knew the little book worm would drive herself crazy. She was always full of thoughts on goodness and right and wrong. And Draco was definitely one of those _'wrong_' definitions to her. He may as well be the devil reincarnate. That was what made it so great. The thought that he, so wrong as he was, would harm her poor 'little sister.'

It would drive the Mudblood mental.

She'd be sat there, right now, fretting. Pondering whether to report him. But of course she would have nothing to base her theory on. He had done nothing but aid a younger student; Snape would back that up. No. All he would have to do was feign innocence and she would be the one getting the punishment. Spreading slander would not be looked upon lightly and with her favourite professor as Headmistress… Well, Granger was not about to run off to her at any rate.

No. All Draco would have to do is wait. Give her dark glances from across the hall at lunch, make snide comments and, above all, ensure that he had a little flirt with the Mouse-girl whenever Granger was there to witness it.

Draco sighed contently, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back. He was a frigging genius.

Although he was Head Boy, Draco had taken to sticking with the Slytherins in his old common room. No way was he about to spend his evening blinding himself with glances of Granger. Despite the knowledge that autumn had been and nearly gone, he still wasn't risking those shorts. Those shorts made him want things he shouldn't. Those shorts made him sick to the stomach. Those shorts made him hate himself. When really he should only, ever hate her.

Having waited up till past midnight, most of the students were now in bed. Blaise had sauntered off with a Ravenclaw girl earlier in the evening and he really couldn't give a toss where Goyle now was.

He sighed, supposing that he'd better get back. The goody-goody would be in bed by now anyway so his plan to avoid her had remained successful. He smirked to himself as he languidly stood from the sofa. He winked at one of the only female students still awake, noticing she had been turning around every now and then to look at him. He couldn't be certain whether he had bedded her before or not but she smiled back, blushing all the same.

He grabbed his robes from where they were draped across the back of the sofa and headed to the portrait hole. Granger was going to see what happened when people messed with the Prince of Slytherin. And Draco was their prince. He was mother-fucking-royalty to them. So how dare she interfere?

It was the Golden Trio's fault that his father was in prison. She should have repented, turned to him and apologised for all the grief they had caused him. But instead she only added to it. Merlin, how much he fucking hated her. Hated her for who she was and what she was and worst of all was that she had been idiotically dubbed Gryffindor Princess. Princess my arse! Granger didn't possess enough decorum to be classed Game's Keeper Assistant, let alone a pissing Princess!

The only thing that she had going for her was her brains… And, if he had his way, he was going to mess with her head so badly they'd self-combust.

He smiled devilishly as he approached their shared common room. The remarkably pretty woman in the portrait smiled broadly at him as he approached. It was clear she had a secret prejudice against Mudloods… Either that or she just particularly hated Granger. She had been continuously commenting on Granger's appearance since day one of the new school year. Something Draco had taken great satisfaction from witnessing.

The pretty witch in the portrait would make snide comments about Granger's hair, always under the guise of genuine concern. She would comment on how big her robes were, how full her bag was and… more recently, the comments had become boy orientated. Questions as to why she never brought a guy up to the common room. The answer was obvious. She didn't have one… and no guy wanted her.

The woman waved her painted fingers in a flirtatious gesture, as she swung open to let him into their quarters. He was smirking widely and was so happy with himself he almost didn't notice the atrocity sitting on the sofa. Granger… In those fucking shorts.

His nose crumpled as he took her in, she regarded him silently in return. He felt sick at the sight of her. That slender, teasing body and all of it was wasted because dirty blood ran beneath that skin- blood that made her everything that was wrong in the world.

He glowered at her as she stared back before he decided to stick to his mission. Avoid Granger and her stupid shorts as all costs. Get up the stairs and into your room and away from the air that she shares with you.

Bile rose in his throat as he stormed away, seeing the simmering flames of anger in her eyes. He paused as he came level with the sofa, her head having turned to follow his every step. He questioned for a moment whether he should stay and exert an angry tantrum from the Mudblood. He didn't have time to decide because she spoke first, having decided that he absolutely 'should' stay.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

And her words were covered in a layer of hatred so thick that he could almost taste it.

"I'm going to bed Mudblood…" he spat the word with emphasis. "Why, what are you doing?"

Not that he cared, and she knew that.

"What are you doing with Emilie?"

That's right. Cut to the chase Granger. Don't get into a conversation with me because you know I'll fire you up. Piss you off so much you want to hex me. But you know that you can't so it results in your tears. The same as every other time.

And oh yes Granger. I know about the tears. And no I know you never show them to me. You keep them collected like fucking gems. But no. I know that you sob yourself stupid at night, every time we have one of these 'tiffs.' So I'm definitely going to drag this out. I'm definitely getting you speaking, pissing you off and hopefully you'll cry your fucking heart out. Maybe you'll bloody drown yourself in them. Merlin knows the last time this happened there must have been enough of them!

He had spent the night picking away at her, winding her up and pissing her off until she drew her wand, her hand shaking in the frustration of knowing she couldn't use the damn thing. He had laughed in her face then, as she'd run up the stairs. That night she had kept him awake for hours with her crying… So he'd started on her again, the moment she woke the next morning.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Draco mocked her in a falsely innocent voice. "You're looking positively frightful tonight Granger… Any thing on your mind?"

He smirked again and watched as she balled her fists into the sofa beside her. He bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing, because she was transparent. He could see what she was thinking, could see the theories flashing across her mind. He sneered at her as she grit her teeth together.

"You know what I mean Malfoy. Stop being an utter arse and be serious for a moment." she warned him, trying to remain composed. "You need to leave Emilie alone."

Draco stared at her for a moment, forcing a blank look upon his face.

"… Which one was Emilie?"

He questioned after a contemplative pause. He had too bite his tongue to stop himself from smiling widely and laughing at the outraged look on Granger's face. Classic Granger outrage- a brilliant form of entertainment.

"You know who she is Malfoy!"

She yelled back, suddenly on her feet and Draco smirked at her. She was taking the bait like fish. She was storming towards him in seconds and he stood, leaning his weight on one side of his body, his robes still bunched in his left hand, and waited.

He watched as she stopped before him, her eyes simmering and firing daggers at him. Even her hair seemed to respond to her anger by making itself more ghastly and frizzy than usual.

"Are you sure you're quite alright Granger? Only, you're looking very flushed…" And right on queue she ground her teeth together, waiting for his smirk, which came at the next second. "Or is that just from being around me?"

"Believe it or not Malfoy, not every witch thinks you're God's gift on this earth!"

She almost shrieked at him and he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Oh really Granger? I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

And he was looking down his nose at her, smirking when she interrupted.

"You are vile! Vile and disgusting! And above all you're a fucking coward!"

The smirk fell from his lips immediately, because it absolutely was not ok for her to say things like that to someone like him.

"You're probably even worst than your father. You think it makes you a bad-ass because you have a Dark Mark on your arm Malfoy? Well it doesn't! We all got scars from that war. I bet even your precious, idiot mother has them!"

And it was absolutely, positively not ok for her to say things about them; his father, who'd been put away and his mother, who was now stuck at home.

"Don't you _dare_ call my mother an idiot Mudblood!"

And the hiss that came from him was dark and a warning, because at that moment he really would not hesitate to hurt her. Rip the frizzy hair from her head and that tongue from her mouth because she needed to shut up about things she knew nothing about. And she should have headed his warning. She was the brightest witch of their age after all. But instead she went on, making his body shake in fury.

"Well she has to be an idiot if she wound up marrying your father!"

Granger was snapping back and he could see the anger in her eyes like he felt it mounting in his body.

"Your parents are _scum_ Malfoy! Just like you! And I say it because I know for a fact that it's true! You let the Death Eaters in and that was just for starters. You were there that time I was tortured Malfoy! And you didn't lift a finger to stop it!"

She shrieked at him and for moments all he could do was stare back; didn't trust his quivering body to move without smacking her across the face.

"I bet you even enjoyed it didn't you?"

And his hand moved from nowhere and apparently he'd been right not to trust his body, because his hand grabbed a fistful of her frightful hair. His wand was at her throat, digging into it before she could turn hers to him. He loomed down into her, forcing her head back, her knees having to bend to accommodate with the position.

A small yelp betrayed her before she clamped her lips together, trying not to whimper in pain as he felt a few hairs pull away from her scalp. He was furious, his body shaking and his wand pressed hard into her throat. His hand shook with the rest of him as he tried to calm himself, tried to stop himself from hexing the wench, even though every part of him was crying out to do so.

'Use your words Draco. Use your wit and drive it into her so deep, she'll want to rip her own skin off just to get it out.'

He told himself as her wide eyes stared up at his, terrified.

"That's right Mudblood."

He told her slowly, not even sounding like himself. He watched her eyes fly wider and her lips part and he knew that those three words had driven in deeper how much trouble she was in… How much danger she was in.

"I enjoyed it." His nose twitched and his lip curled in disgust at her, too close for comfort but knowing it was necessary. If he tried to move, if he tried to do anything before he had absolute knowledge that she was as sorry as she possibly could be for anything she may think, and anything she had just said about him and his family, then he felt something worse than bad would happen. Maybe he'd even kill her? And wouldn't that serve her right?

"Can't say as I enjoyed it that much when they cut you… But I'm pretty sure everyone vomits at the sight of your blood."

He had not really been sick at the sight of it all. He had vomited later, once the Trio had escaped the manor. When Draco had been left to stare at the puddle of blood in that cold room and listen to the memory of her screams… screams that would haunt him.

"Malfoy…"

She barely breathed it, her eyes watered in pain at how hard he was pulling her hair. But he cut her off. Needed to make her sorry she'd ever fucking crossed his path.

"Why should I have stopped them Granger? When you know that I reveled in it."

A lie. A downright, ungodly lie, but she didn't need to know it.

"I enjoyed watching them hurt you, cut you. I enjoyed hearing you scream and watching you cry."

And his lies might just consume him, because he felt sick again and this time not all because of her.

"So why should I have stopped them Granger? Why shouldn't I carry it on now for that matter?"

That delicious leap of fear as her body jolted, trying to bolt from his grip, only to result in more hair ripping from her head, and more pain. He could taste her fear in the air around them and for a moment he saw her memories of the event play out in her eyes, just like they were in his head.

And he'd never really do it. He wasn't as sick and insane-crazy as his aunt had been and even then he doubted he would ever really do it. But in that moment, in that delicious, fear-filled moment, she didn't need to know that. In fact she never needed to know that. Let her fear him all the time because right now, in that moment, he was reveling in it.

"Perhaps I should do it… Carry it on…"

Because the words were definitely too much to add along with the memories.

"Then send you on your merry little way to Potty and Weasel."

He suggested, a slight smirk back on his lips now. Less shaking now he was winning.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

What?

Because she wasn't supposed to be speaking. She was supposed to be fearful, frightened… scared. But not speaking. Not answering back.

"What?"

And this time he spat the word because she didn't seem to be enlightening him without him doing so.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? If Harry and Ron came looking for you…" And she was staring straight up at him. Still scared, oh yes there was definitely still that delicious morsel of fear but she was staring and snapping back at him just the same.

He stopped his eyes from roaming. Because wasn't she supposed to be smart?

"In your own, sick little way, you'd love to have Harry and Ron breaking down the door to get to you… To hurt you."

And yes, he really would love them too, because one hit from them and he could claim self-defense. He could claim self-defense after tearing them limb from bloody limb.

"Because you're that desperate aren't you Malfoy? In your own twisted way, you need them to hit you. You need them to beat you down. Because really, what you need is to feel punished. To receive a punishment after all the fucked up things you've done."

What?

Because his eyes had flown wide and it seemed the only word he was able to think around this girl.

"And I'm right aren't I? Because who _wouldn't_ want punishing after the fuck ups _you've_ made Malfoy? But you're not using them to get it. And you're damn well, not using me!"

And she tried to struggle, went to use her wand even though he didn't know how he knew. He knocked it from her with a swipe of his own wand, millimetres from her throat still. The fear was gone.

She was looking up at him with those brown, calculating eyes. They watched him as he stared back at her, trying to work out his next move, because he certainly wasn't winning anymore. He needed that taste back. Needed to feel her fear in the air but all he could taste was the bile rising at the back of his throat.

There was an unnatural silent for several seconds, before the taste in his mouth made him open it, bringing up words that he had no idea he would speak. He spoke coldly, slowly, emphasis on every syllable.

"That Emilie girl…"

Just three words and it was all it took to make him victorious again.

"If I didn't know who she was before…"

Which of course he did.

"I am damn well going to find out now!"

And with a final growl he finished all he had to say to her. All he hopefully ever had to say to her. He suddenly let her hair go and dropped her. He watched as she fell heavily to the floor, hard. He couldn't even manage a smirk, more of a grimace as his eyes swept over her, disgusted.

He turned away, leaving her sprawled on the floor where he'd dropped her. She would have to watch herself from now on because now he was going to put every waking moment into destroying her. He climbed the stairs to his room, silently. He didn't even glance back to make a snide comment about those god-awful shorts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I've been away. Now I'm back. With a double whammy of fanfic updates ^_^ Please let me know what you think? :)

Also, I wanted to draw your attention to a new Dramione site: http:/dramione..?act=idx

It's fab! So I hope to see you over there ^_^

B xxx

**Hermione's 'little sister' has a terrible obsession with a certain sexy Slytherin. Hermione goes psycho, Draco gets even, and Ron just looks stupid… Again.**

**Annoying the Mudblood**

It had taken a few days for Draco to shake what had happened from his system. By the next morning he was almost regretting his actions towards Granger. It wasn't until he saw her across the Great Hall at breakfast, that he changed his mind.

The little bitch had had it coming. He merely wished he hadn't had to touch her in order to scare the crap out of her. Because she had been scared, most definitely. But it had not lasted long enough in his opinion.

Now almost a week had passed and he was sat, in the Slytherin common room, drinking Fire Whiskey. The noise from the other students washed over him as he wallowed in his hatred. Merlin he hated that bitch.

He had made sure to approach the Mouse-girl whenever Granger was around. He wanted to drive her as insane as possible. With Christmas coming closer, all the girls were becoming ridiculously excited- annoyingly so. With Christmas would come the Yule Graduation Ball for the seventh years. Merlin what a waste of fucking time and energy.

All it meant was he was supposed to buy Pansy a flower… thing… and make sure he turned up in dress robes. He'd still get a shag. In fact it was pretty much guaranteed.

But with the Ball had come the potential to wind Granger up even further. Even though she was apparently undeterred by the prospect, he was sure Mouse-girl wasn't. All week he'd made sure to bump into her in the hallway, talk to her whenever Granger was around.

He could see the fire in her eyes every time he neared her. Every time he spoke to the girl Granger's eyes would blaze with fury. It was so entertaining.

He hadn't asked Mouse-girl to the Ball. He had no intention of doing so. But as long as she thought she had a chance it all made for a fun game. The previous night he'd bumped into the both of them in the Common Room. A smirk had lingered too long on his lips and Granger had seen it before Mouse-girl had turned to him.

Granger stood behind him, glowering at him as Mouse-girl blushed. She looked up at him with shy eyes, pink faced. She was quite cute but not cute enough for him. She smiled at him, looking down again.

"Hello…"

He had begun but forgotten her name.

"Hi."

She squeaked up at him before her eyes flew wide at her embarrassing, high-pitched reply. She looked away again as Draco looked up at Granger, looking straight at her as he spoke to the girl.

"What are you doing up here? Need any help?"

He offered, still smirking at Granger.

"We're done here Malfoy… We don't need your help."

He smiled down at the girl as Granger stated blankly.

"You sure?"

He cocked his head and leant down slightly to peer at Mouse-girl, who was trying to hide behind her curtain of hair.

"Do you need any help Emma…?"

He started but Granger cut him off.

"Emilie, come on…"

"Emilie?" He finished, covering up his mistake.

He smiled down at her, his winning, charming smile. He swept his hand gently through the curtain of hair hiding her. He tucked it back, behind her ear as she turned a brighter shade of red.

"N- No Th-Thank you!"

She squeaked again as she replied and Draco let out a small chuckle but hid it with his smile. He looked up at Granger again as he straightened, keeping his hand in the girl's hair for a moment. He brushed his hand down her cheek, heard her audibly gasp and saw Granger glance at the girl.

"Come on Emilie… I'll walk you back to your dorm."

Granger looked up at him like he was the devil himself. He had to smirk back at her. He couldn't help herself. It was all too funny.

"Aww, you don't have to go yet Emilie… Can I call you Em?" He didn't wait for her reply. "You can stay here for a while. We can order some cake up? Or a drink? Would you like a drink?"

"We really need to get you back."

Granger was openly glowering at him as she put her hands gently on Mouse-girl's back. She tried to walk her towards the portrait hole but Draco stepped in front of them.

"You don't need to go Emilie. You don't need to do what she tells you."

Gold. Pure gold. The look on Granger's face made him want to laugh out loud.

"You could stay here for a while… with me?"

He tried to look melancholy, but wasn't sure he'd pulled it off. He'd never had to act coy. Apparently it didn't matter though, because the girl looked up at him with her wide, blue eyes, awe and disbelief in them. She opened and closed her mouth silently for a few moments.

"Come on…"

He smiled broadly, cheekily at the both of them, then at Granger as he took Mouse-girl by the hand. He walked her over to the sofa in front of the fire. He sat down beside her with a smile, as he pretty much threw her into the chair beside him. He looked down at her legs, parted in her skirt as she landed. She seemed to realise and pulled them together tightly, yanking down her skirt.

"Malfoy…"

Granger began, still standing stiffly near the portrait hole.

"It's alright Granger. You go on up to bed. I can walk Emilie back to her dorm later."

He winked at her then, Mouse-girl was too busy examining her shoes to notice. When his words finally sunk in she looked slowly up at him. A look of awe. He flashed her his feral smile, ignoring Grangers murderous glare.

"It's fine… I'll wait."

She told them stiffly, before marching over, to sit in the armchair. Draco smiled at her, before turning his attention to the Mouse-girl.

"So Emilie, how is school going?"

He began to question her and mostly she just stuttered and murmured back, but the look in her eyes told him this was the best night of her life. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, Sex God was talking to her. In fact, he was giving her more attention than he did most girls… All because of Granger.

And it was definitely worth it.

Granger was glowering at him from the armchair the whole time. She didn't even hide her annoyance at both him and the girl. She sat, her chin in her hand, her elbow on the arm of the sofa. He had to bite his tongue every time he glanced over. It was all too deliciously funny.

"…Well no. I did have a boyfriend… but we broke up…"

Draco was asking the usual mundane questions he asked all the girls and she had finally begun to murmur back without stuttering.

"Why? I mean… you're so pretty."

He brushed her hair back again and, heard more than saw, Granger shift in her chair. He kept his eyes on Mouse-girl, smiling down at her as she blushed a brilliant red. He traced his fingers round the side of her face, down to her chin where he cupped it.

"Any man who broke up with you would be out of his mind…"

She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish. He smirked to himself. It was the usual reaction he got from girls. Predictable, easily manipulated, fickle women. All he needed to do was smile, give them a few flattering compliments- and they were putty in his hands.

"Come on Em… Time to…"

Granger tried to interrupt and he frowned, still not looking at her but tried not to roll his eyes in her direction.

"Its ok. I'm Head Boy… I can walk you back after curfew. No one will say anything."

Draco put his charming smile back in place. He tried to keep the curl of his lips from rising when he heard Granger flop back into her chair. She let out a frustrated huff as she flopped back. He turned to see her crossing her toned, slender legs. Merlin he hated her for having those legs.

He turned back to Mouse-girl. Trying to keep the inappropriate thoughts from his head. Granger was a filthy, disgusting Mudblood. He shouldn't even consider the things he was thinking about. All because of those legs. And if he had to admit it, those thoughts had started when she wore those shorts. All because of those damn shorts.

"…but I really do like Quidditch…"

Mouse-girl was still talking, and he was obviously replying. He just had no idea what he'd said. He wasn't paying attention. Merlin this girl was boring.

But it was worth it. It would be worth it just to get at Granger. Just to get her back. Particularly for the things she said the other night… as well as for existing.

"… and then he said…"

He wanted to groan like Granger was. This was probably a bad idea. Definitely a waste of his precious time. But it would be worth it. It would be worth it…

"… So I said that she said…"

For fuck sake.

An hour and a half later, the Mouse-girl had him in a trance like state. He did the smile, the absent minded brush of a hand through her hair every now and then. Watching her blush as he moved his arm behind her, across the back of the sofa. He had no idea what she was talking about but he pretended to be attentive. To be listening to her every word.

Instead he kept thinking about Granger. He was annoyed that he wanted to glance at her. At her legs.

He tried to face the girl but couldn't help himself. Every now and then he'd glance back at her. At first she would meet his gaze, firm and angry. As the night wore on however, he turned to find her nose in a book. She was still watching, still listening out for anything inappropriate. He heard her bristle every time his hand rested on the girl's knee. Or his hand stroked her hair.

Two hours since he'd entered the Common Room and found them there had been too much. He was bored to tears. He rubbed his face as the girl yawned. Again it was cute… but she was plain. And _so_ damn boring.

"I guess… I'd better get back."

Merlin was this girl just red faced all the time? Her blushing was annoying him now. He jumped up at the prospect at her leaving, helping her to her feet a little too roughly.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm then…" He turned then, a smirk in place when Mouse-girl couldn't see. He turned to sneer and smirk and mock at Granger but his face fell, lips parted when he turned to find she had fallen asleep.

Her head was resting both on her hand and against the back corner of the armchair. One of her legs was curled beneath her, the other dangling, and her foot was to the side on the floor. Her other hand was in her lap, barely holding onto the large book in her hand.

Her long, black eyelashes framed her closed eyes. Her skin looked slightly flushed from the fire. A prettier blush than he'd seen from Mouse-girl. Her lips were parted, ever so slightly, her breathing shallow.

"Oh… She's asleep."

Talk about state the obvious.

"Come on…"

And he hated the fact that he lowered the volume of his voice. Why should he give a shit about the damn Mudblood. Let her wake for all he cared. But he walked silently to the portrait hole all the same, holding Mouse-girl's hand.

She spoke all the way back to her common room, and he let her. His thoughts remained on Granger, remained on cursing himself. He couldn't help it. His mouth had run dry at seeing her there. She really did look good when she was asleep. When she wasn't talking back. Because no other woman spoke back or argued with him. It was just her. And he was still so angry, still so mad at her audacity the other night.

Mouse-girl kept nattering but he gave the minimal responses he could. He wasn't around Granger now, so he didn't really give a shit what this girl thought at his blunt replies. She didn't seem to notice however, as Draco walked, as though an automaton.

He couldn't help but lick his lips when he saw her legs in his head. When he saw her flushed face, he couldn't help but wonder how she would look, flush-faced beneath him.

What?

What the hell was he thinking?

He felt the sickness rising within him, realising he had stopped stock-still.

"What's wrong?"

But he barely heard her murmur. He could barely breathe. He felt so sick, so suddenly, and at himself.

"Nothing."

He covered, grabbing her arm and hurrying her on again. He picked up the pace as she hurried to keep up with him. He didn't hold her hard, his grip was gentle but his pace quickened as the urge to empty everything inside him, including his head with all those filthy thoughts inside, took over him.

Quite suddenly he wanted to hit his head against the wall. Remind himself of all his father's lessons. How Mudbloods were disgusting. They were filth. They were whores. And he hated Granger. Because she was so obviously none of the above.

And he hated her for making him think this way.

He hurried Mouse-girl back to her dorm. He bid her goodnight hurriedly and she blushed, looking up at him in admiration.

"Thank you…"

Her small voice reminded him why he was hanging about her in the first place. It would all be worth it. Get her back. Teach her a lesson for being so disgusting. For having such poison running beneath her skin.

And perhaps that's what it was. Being in such a close proximity with her- she was poisoning him.

"I hope we can do this again soon."

He tried to smile his woman-winning grin. But he felt sick. At himself and at Granger.

Merlin how he hated her!

"I'd like that."

The annoying blush again.

Reminding him of her.

"Well, goodnight Emilie…"

"Goodnight."

A small smile before she climbed into the portrait hole.

The moment she was gone and the portrait was closed, he turned, leaning on the wall. He leant his head against the cold, stone wall.

He breathed in the cold, almost winter air around him. Breathing it in like a drug, because it wasn't infected by her. He felt like her poison was thrumming through his head. Causing him to think these disgusting things. And only disgusting because it was her!

He dragged the air into his lungs, reminding himself of his father's rebuking.

Reminded himself of what she'd said about his father.

She was a bitch. A filthy Mudblood bitch.

And she was doing this to him!

He stormed back to the common room, in a rage about Granger and everything she was. He was determined to show her, to tell her how much he hated her very fucking being.

He stormed into the common room, letting the portrait close behind him noisily. He marched over, head down as he moved around the coffee table. He stood in front of the armchair, took a deep breath as he looked up with a scowl on his face.

Only no noise came out.

He froze. He stared.

Just stared at her. He couldn't help himself.

She looked so beautiful sitting there, asleep. Safe from the rest of the world. From him.

But that wasn't what he wanted. He had to keep reminding himself. But when he looked up again, ready for another try, his eyes caught on the hem of her skirt. He cocked his head, following her legs.

Where she'd been sleeping, fidgeting in her sleep he guessed, her skirt had hitched up. One leg was curled beneath her still, the other stretched out as before. But the skirt looked higher. And it wasn't high enough. Only high up enough to make his mouth drier. Make him lick his lips. Make him hungry.

His hungry eyes drank her in. From her long, dark lashes and riotous hair, to her long slender legs and hitched up skirt. At some point she'd undone her Head Girl robes, revealing her white school shirt and loosened tie. Her figure was usually hidden by those robes, but here he could drink it in.

He could stare, he could breathe in her poison. Revel in it. Taste it in the air. He could devour her with his eyes until he wanted to scratch them out. Because he knew that later on that night he'd want to. But for that moment. For that moment he could stare. Stand before her and breathe her in. All that she was.

The goodness, the light. The pureness that was her. And she was anything but that. Because he was the one with pureness running through his being. She was the inpure one… she was… she was…

But it was hard to see it now. Hard to convince himself.

She was the pure one. The honest one. The innocent one and the good one. She had pure, bright light thrumming in her veins. He had sludge. Thick, black oil of darkness. Tainted. Tainted and corrupted and it reached out, destroyed everything he touched…

It was getting harder and harder to convince himself he was the Pureblood.

He stepped closer. Breathed in the scent of her hair. Another step. His arms reached out. His hands rested on the arms of the sofa as he moved closer. Seeing her perfection up close for once. She was mouth watering.

His leg moved, in between her legs, one still curled under, but his leg between her knee and the other leg. He cocked his head to one side, his lips parted slightly as he studied hers.

Why was everything about her so, so wrong?

He felt it happen before he could stop it. His knee knocked hers, her hand moved and the large book slipped from her fingers. He heard it thud loudly to the floor. The sound seemed ten times louder than it should have been.

He watched in surprise as Hermione's eyes snapped open. He trained his features, concentrating so much on them that she had her wand in her hand before he could grab his.

Suddenly her wand was at his throat. He could see the fear and shock thrumming through her body, as she fought to catch her breath. He had to confess he must have terrified her.

But he stood his ground. Arms straight, leaning into her. Staring.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Just stared. Anger. Hatred. All thrumming beneath their skin. Along with their blood. The thing that separated them.

"What are you doing?"

She managed to bite out, still obviously thrown by waking to find him lingering over her.

"You fell asleep… I thought I'd wake you…"

He could do better than that. He knew it.

"What were you doing?" She motioned at the way he was standing over her, trapping her in.

"Nothing Granger."

The truth. But it was fun all the same, to see the frustration in her eyes. Trying to figure out his game.

"Get away from me Malfoy." she threatened, her voice low.

He sneered at her then. Figured he could add to her discomfort.

"I just wanted you to know… I saw Emilie off to bed."

At that, he smirked, pushed himself off the chair and stepped backwards. He kept that smirk as his eyes bore into hers. Ignoring the sickness and the angry words at the back of his head. Telling him he was disgusting. A disgrace to Purebloods everywhere, because she was a disgrace to the Wizarding world… and he was imagining… fantasizing…

"Malfoy…"

She barely breathed his name but he wouldn't let her. This was his game. He would have the final line. He would win this.

"Night Granger."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Another chapter for you m'dears! ^_^ I'm still working on Serpent's Tongues and Lion's Tails. Just working hard on getting it right before I submit it. ^_^ Hope you like. :)

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far :D

**Hermione's 'little sister' has a terrible obsession with a certain sexy Slytherin. Hermione goes psycho, Draco gets even, and Ron just looks stupid… Again. **

**Scaring the Mudblood**

So now he was sat, getting steadily drunker in the noisy Slytherin Common Room. The night was drawing on and more and more students were filtering through to their dorms. All he could do, was sit and sulk and hate her after the previous night.

He'd gone to his room, eager for sleep, eager for nothingness. He was grateful for the blackness that a good nights sleep would bring.

However, it didn't.

Instead of nothing but darkness or his usual nightmares, his dreams were riddled with long, slender legs. Skin on skin, sweaty, hot and steamy. Smooth, creamy skin against his porcelain toned body. Her hair sprawled on the pillow beneath him. Her eyes closed, long dark lashes on flushed, rosy skin.

He was panting, trying to catch his breath.

He moved, the rhythm building and the feeling intensifying. He could smell her on his skin, taste her on his tongue and he moved freely, quickening his pace. He could hear her moaning beneath him, the sound, the smell, the feeling; it was intoxicating.

He was so close. He could feel it as he bunched the sheets between his fingers. Her soft, smooth skin rubbed against his and he could feel the heat sizzling in the air around them.

He could feel her… taste her…

Suddenly his world plummeted sideways. He opened his eyes as he fell and instead of finding the bed with red sheets from his dream, he was half tangled in his… Falling out of it.

He growled at the pain as his body hit the floor. Then he growled down at his evident frustration. Fucking hell.

There had to be something wrong with him. That was the only possible answer.

He wrapped the green, silk robes around the lower half of his naked body. He must have fallen asleep and wound up completely covered by the blankets. Because now he was up, he could feel the sweat on his head, his neck and his back. But it was making him cold now. The air around him showed too many signs of winter.

He growled to himself and sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He lay back down, staring at the bed hangings. But he couldn't sleep. He couldn't ignore the raging hard on he now had.

With a long, low growl, he wrapped the blankets around his waist again before storming into the bathroom. He slammed his door behind him. Hoping it would wake her up. She deserved it. She did this to him.

But as he showered, rubbing his hand furiously over his pulsing problem, he couldn't lie to himself.

Thoughts of her entered his head again. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her legs. And it was over all too quickly. Something that never, _ever_ happened to Draco Malfoy.

He turned the shower to cold, leant all his weight on his arm. His hand on the wall as he leant over and let the cold water run over his head and down his back.

What the fuck was happening to him?

He had sat on the edge of his bed, towel around his waist, staring into nothingness. Trying to work out why. And what was wrong with him? And what to do. Because thoughts of her were consuming him.

And now he sat in the Slytherin common room. It was almost empty now, as he sat on the edge of the seat, like he had the night before on his bed. His head fell into his hands as he looked at the bottle of whiskey on the table.

Odgen's Fire Whiskey… You are a Godsend.

Whoever Odgen had been… He was a good wizard.

He had already shared a bottle with Blaise but he had taken what remained to his room with him. Closely followed by a Slytherin girl with long, straight black hair. Pansy had been around for a while, undid his shirt to run her hands along his chest, but he had dismissed her early on. He had no idea, or care, as to where she was now.

He was trying to find the bright side in all this. Because so far all the plotting had done was driven her deeper into his head, into his mind. She was there all the time now. He could still smell her; her scent was stuck in his head.

The only plus side he could think of, from the previous day's events, was that he had left her with the question of what he'd done, when walking Mouse-girl back to her dorm. Hopefully the query and worry would consume her until her head exploded. Hopefully.

Because he felt like his was about to implode.

He grabbed the new bottle of Fire Whiskey, having only had a few swigs from it since Blaise had gone to bed. The noise of it scraping on the table grated him. His head was too full of noise. Too full of her.

He wasn't an idiot. Even though he could tell he'd had too much to drink. He took all the secret passageways he knew of to get back to his common room without being seen. A drunk Head Boy, with a bottle of Odgens, out in the middle of the night, wouldn't look good. It was close to midnight anyway, so the older students would be returning before curfew.

He reached the common room, stumbling up to the portrait as she flirted at him. He didn't hear her words. Merely let her compliment him, then comment on how much he was swaying… finally she let him in, a bit disgruntled.

He staggered into the room, sneering instantly when he saw Granger lying on the floor. He cocked his head to the side, taking in her slender legs… the damn, stupid shorts.

He was to late to straighten himself. Granger turned to see him smirking at her, his eyes on her arse. He saw the horror and outrage in her eyes as she scrambled about, getting to her feet.

"Malfoy what…"

She began as she turned towards him. But he was sneering, sniggering. He watched as she glared at him, taken of guard by his low, chuckling. He knocked books from the arm of the sofa and chuckled to himself more.

It was all her fault. It was all- her- fault.

His parents were where they were because of her. Because of Wonder Boy. Because of dickhead Weasel. His father was in jail, when he should be around to clear his head of all those thoughts that filled it.

And even now, he should have been more aware of where his eyes were resting.

They stared at her chest this time. White strappy pyjama top, stretched across a sizable pair of breasts. Not as big as Pansy's but big enough. A nice size. Her arms were crossed over her chest, making her cleavage more defined. He couldn't help but ogle at it. The sober side of his brain scolding him for it.

"Malfoy, we need to talk."

And if she had noticed what he was doing, where he was looking, she was very defiantly ignoring it.

He supposed she wanted to talk about the previous night. To question him on what was said, what was done… _who_ was done, for that matter.

"Malfoy…" She was frowning at him again as he swayed slightly. "Are you drunk?"

Her voice sounded so incredulous. So grating. So typically Granger.

"Are you drunk?"

He mocked her in a high-pitched voice. He knew it was immature but he could never pass up an opportunity to annoy her.

"Live a little Granger. Here… have some."

He offered her the bottle but she merely eyed it cautiously.

"You shouldn't be drinking…" He let out a small noise of amusement, as he flopped down onto the sofa, leaning back into the soft, cushions. He moved the bottle from her direction, placing it and his wand on the arm of the sofa. She was obviously not going to partake in a drink so why should he waste it?

She stepped in front of him, having taken two steps back as he moved into her personal space, uncaring.

"It's poison. All you're doing is poisoning your body…"

He let out a loud laugh at that.

"Not to mention it's forbidden."

Her stern face was still scowling back at him but he was still finding it all very amusing.

"Don't tell me you've never had a proper drink before Granger?"

He rose to his feet again in a fast, fluid motion, grabbing the bottle of whiskey. She took a step back.

"No… I haven't."

And she sounded so proud of that fact that he let out another bark of laughter.

"Wow! You take frigid to a whole new level."

He began to stalk towards her- quick, determined steps. He was too quick for her. He saw her go for wand as she side-stepped, putting an armchair between them, as she neared the large, mahogany table they used to study at.

He was too fast. He saw that realisation flash in her eyes.

"Malfoy."

And he supposed it was meant to be a warning. But it didn't sound much like that to him... Not even if he'd cared enough to listen to it.

She stood, her hands on the back of the chair. Her eyes darted to her wand on the floor, where she'd been when he entered. Neither of them had their wands on them.

Damn.

He swatted the chair away with one fling from his arm, not taking his eyes from her. And he supposed he must look predatory but then, that was the intention.

"Mal…"

She started, but he lunged forward, placing a finger to her lips.

Her lips… Merlin they looked so ripe… so desperate for a kiss. A hungry, devouring kiss.

And here came the sickness, as if on queue. Merlin he hated her… For all she was, and all that she wasn't and because that perfect, slender body was wasted on her.

Her eyes were wide for a second as his finger pressed against her lips. He felt her still, her whole body frozen in anticipation, over what he would do and where she should run.

Her eyes stared back at his as he sneered.

"Go on Granger… You know you want to." He offered her the bottle of fire whiskey, turning to her side slightly, breathing her in. The smell of her shampoo, the smell of her skin… The smell of her fear.

He hated to admit it… But it was intoxicating.

She eyed the bottle as he took his finger away from her lips, drinking her in with his eyes.

She was wearing those damn shorts and a strappy, low cut, white top… fuck.

He motioned the bottle at her again, the liquid swilling against the glass as he tried to tempt her. He moved closer, fluid movements like a snake. He leant into her, breathing into her ear.

"Go on Granger… Let go."

Because he was suddenly curious to see what a drunk Granger was like.

"Be a rebel. Drop the Book-Worm persona. Prove to me that you're not just a frigid whore. Show me why it is Potty and Weasel hang around you… Prove to me that you can be something more than a stuck up bitch…"

Silence as her stony cold eyes stared up at him.

She didn't move, just stared. He let out a huff of amusement, before leaning into her neck. He was aware of the double-entendre, in what he'd said. That look was worth it all.

He reached out. His long fingers swept back the riotous curls at her neck. He leant in, breathing her in again.

… Intoxicated and sickened.

And not just by her. What was he doing? He could vaguely hear his father's voice in the back of his head.

If they are nothing but whores, father, then all I have to do is make her one.

He smirked to himself before he gave the curve of her neck a long, slow lick. He _felt_ her breath hitch, more than heard it. He felt her whole body react to him as she tried to keep determinedly still.

He could taste her fear on his skin.

He reached her ear, smiling darkly.

"Prove yourself to me Granger."

A whisper on her skin.

He came round to look back at those stony, angry eyes. And he wasn't disappointed. Flames blazed there.

Her lips parted, his eyes suddenly mesmerized by them as he held the bottle to her.

"I'm perfectly happy with my persona Malfoy. I don't need to prove myself to anyone… least of all you."

What?

And suddenly he stumbled slightly as her arms pushed abruptly at his chest. He scowled, maybe even growled, as he kept his ground but spilt whiskey down his front.

He looked up, fuming.

She was moving again, making a bid for escape and heading towards the staircase.

He moved, faster than her, even with the alcohol thrumming through his inebriated body.

"Where do you think you're going Granger?" he growled through gritted teeth.

He grabbed her upper arm tightly and she stumbled, calling out as he forced her to a halt, turning her around. He ignored her small cries of pain as she struggled and he grabbed the back of her head, his fingers curling through her hair. His index finger held the bottle of whiskey against her head, and he almost hoped it would smash against it.

Then again, that would be a waste of good whiskey.

He grabbed her hair tightly; saw the pain in her face. This time she didn't try to hide it.

"Look what you did Granger…" he scalded, motioning to his soaked shirt and chest. He was suddenly very aware that even with his shirt open, she had not once looked at him, drinking in his body the way he had hers.

It just pissed him off even more.

Her eyes were tightly closed, pain in her expression but he didn't give a fuck.

"Look what you did…" he repeated, and then decided; "I think you should lick it off for me." He forced her head forwards, trying to push her to his chest as she fought against him.

"Ow!" she cried out. "Malfoy, stop it! You're drunk!"

"No shit!"

His sardonic reply wasn't lost on her, but she was still fighting, struggling against him.

"Go on Granger. I'm sure you've always wanted to see what a pureblood tastes like… here's your one and only chance."

He was smiling darkly down at her, he knew it. He couldn't help it… She just looked so delicious fighting against him.

And how fucked up was that?

He let go of her head, laughing, but kept a hold of her upper arm.

"Do you think you're better than me? Is that it Granger?"

He growled, his lip curling up into an angry sneer as he held her struggling body.

"No!" she cried out but he didn't think she'd heard the question. She was so busy trying to get out of his vice like grip on her arm. He knew it would bruise her. But he didn't care. She was Granger. She was beneath him and if he wanted to toy with her then he would.

"Ow! Stop it!"

And then she seemed to catch herself. She stopped crying out, struggling. She stilled, straightening as she set her flaming eyes on his.

"Let me go." She bit out angrily.

There's my girl.

He laughed, at both himself and her. Because how fucked up was this? And thoughts of her had been haunting him. No one else. Just her. And it sickened him.

But the bile remained where it belonged.

"You wasted my whiskey Granger. I can't let you off that lightly." He smirked.

"You'll be lucky if I don't report you, for said whiskey."

She glowered at him and the smirk fell from his face.

He steered her around, saw the flash of alarm in her eyes, at the anger that had risen in his.

He forced her violently into the table, ignored her cry of pain as she hit it. Shoved her back when she tried to push away. She'd probably have a massive bruise on her hip tomorrow… Good.

He glared darkly at her for a moment, some of his fringe in his eyes.

She kept up the look, kept up the anger. Didn't disappoint him.

Very determinedly, his eyes not moving from hers, he raised the bottle of whiskey. He raised it over her head, emptying the entire contents of the bottle over her. He saw her shoulders rise slightly, as the cold liquid covered her.

Part of him hoped she would drown on it. Another part said he wasn't finished with her yet.

She blinked as the liquid ran down her face, stinging her eyes, before she closed them.

He just stared.

Dark, angry. Hungry.

He waited a moment. Waited until she could open her eyes, watery with the sting of the alcohol. He flung the bottle away from them. Watched her delicious flinch as it hit the wall behind her, and smashed.

"You're not going to tell anyone, are you Granger?"

He had her pinned now. She stood against the edge of the table, between both his arms as he leant in. He stood with his weight on his arms, his hands on the table.

"Mostly because it's _you_ that smells like a brewery."

She looked up at him, the anger still there, but she mostly looked very much the victim.

His mouth watered and he looked down at her lips again.

Maybe she saw him, because she moved to flee again, but was trapped. He forced her back. She stumbled when she hit the table and fell back against it. She lay on her side for a second, pain probably paralyzing her, before she hurried to move.

But he was too quick. He pushed her back. Grabbed her wrists when her hands moved to shove at his chest.

He laughed darkly as he held her there, her body still slightly twisted against the table. She was lying flat out on top of it now. Held down by him.

He saw the beads of whiskey running slowly down her hair, onto her chest.

Merlin, how he wanted to lick that up. He saw her white top had gone see-through… and she wasn't wearing a bra. No wonder she'd crossed her arms over her chest.

Her eyes were wide. Still fury, still fighting… Always.

He smirked down at her. Bent over the table, over her.

He held her hands either side of her head. The predicament of her situation seemed to sink in. He watched the fear seep into her eyes. Smelt it, tasted it, breathed it in from the air around him.

He leant close to her neck, whispering against it.

"Scared Granger?" He smirked again, the scent of her was tantalizing, even with the stench of whiskey.

"You're drunk…"

She tried to speak strongly, but it faltered on the last word.

"Get off of me." Stronger.

He had to say he was impressed, for once she didn't disappoint. She looked back at him, fire blazing in her eyes, as she lay trapped beneath him.

And it was so wrong and so right, but his skin was singing.

He merely let out a noise of amusement before he decided he really, desperately needed a taste of her.

He moved, looked her in the eyes, before he bent down. His tongue traced lightly against her skin, lapping up the bead of whiskey.

The lower parts of their bodies met as he pressed himself against her, bending down to reach her chest. He heard her stifle a gasp, before she struggled again. He let out a laugh as she struggled against his body.

"Wriggling around like _that_ isn't going to help you. In fact… it will only make things worse."

He saw the fear in her eyes as the strength and resolve started to fade away in front of him.

"Please Malfoy… Please, I won't say anything…"

"Well we've already established that."

His charming smile, before his hooded eyes moved back to her chest.

"Fuck me Granger, who knew you were hiding this body under your robes?"

He let go of her right wrist as he moved to stroke her skin. His feather-light touch, as he moved his fingers down over the mound of her breast, to stop at her nipple as it began to harden.

Her hand came up of course. Tried to push and shove at him, but he barely budged. His body was toned, many years of Quidditch had seen to that. Her body strength did nothing to move him.

"Stop it!" A shriek this time. But he smirked as she struggled and he pushed her back down into place.

"Mudbloods are whores Granger. Let me show you your place in the world."

His head was spinning, but he was still breathing her in. Could still taste the fear on her skin…

And it wasn't enough.

Her eyes flew wide and her struggling frenzy began again, more violent this time. She tried to kick at him, but his legs were pressed against hers, holding her in place.

"Oh, come now Granger… I bet you're not this frigid with the Wonder Boys. I bet you even let them do you at the same time."

"No I don't! Help!"

Her scream surprised him. Humored him, more than anything. He moved his free hand to her mouth in warning. He felt her soft lips beneath his hand, her hot breath as he silenced her.

"There's no point in screaming now Granger, is there?" He mocked. "No one can hear you."

And this time, when he moved his hand, he placed it against her breast, groping at it. He felt a rush of heat to his groin but didn't care.

"Stop it!" Her scream again. "Get off of me!"

And she really was putting up a fight. He bent forward and sunk his teeth into the curve of her neck. Her scream ripped through the air.

And he was vaguely aware of how sick it was that he was smiling, as he licked at the sore spot he'd just bitten.

His hand moved to the bottom of her top and her hand grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him.

"Malfoy stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!"

Her screams filled his spinning head, but his eyes drank her in. he pulled at her top and stilled.

He swallowed down the sickness.

Four, white scars marked her stomach and just under her chest.

He was drunk. His smirk probably fell and she probably saw it. He covered it up. Smirked and laughed at her, as she continued to fight to pull the top down again.

He recognised that handy work.

"Wow. Aunt Bella really went to work on you, didn't she?"

And even in his inebriated state, he knew he was out of line.

_SMACK_

Granger's hand came up and hit him across the face… hard.

It was abruptly followed by an almighty shove and he was so shocked by the slap… by his own words, that he stumbled. He barely saw the blur of her body as she fled to the other side of the room.

He heard her scrambling and turned.

Both her hands held his wand. She was shaking but her eyes were blazing.

"Stay where you are Malfoy."

And he did.

He didn't know why she was still standing there… or why he was still in one piece.

"If you _ever_ try anything like that again, I _will_ kill you."

She warned him, and in that moment he fully believed her.

She yanked her wet top down fully, hiding the lowest scar from view. The fact that he hadn't moved seemed to placate her slightly. Because she took one hand off the wand to try and hide her chest, as she reached up to the bite mark on her neck.

"Did you get a good look Malfoy? Have a good laugh at your aunt's handy work?" She snapped at him. "You're fucked up. You are severely sick in the head."

He was sure his eyebrows raised at her audacity.

"You may be a pureblood, Malfoy, but there's _nothing_ pure about you. If you _ever_ touch me again, I will hurt you as much as your aunt hurt me… Then we'll see if you find it funny."

"You don't threaten me Granger."

I do that to you, come to think of it. Nor do you smack me.

"And no one slaps me and gets away with it."

"Listen to yourself! I cannot stress enough how much you need help. You crossed lines tonight Malfoy. Lines that I didn't think even _you_ would cross."

"Shut up Granger. You loved every moment of it."

Because he had. And every other woman that lay beneath him did. So why couldn't she? Why couldn't she just be the whore she was supposed to be? Maybe then she wouldn't be so enticing to him. She would just be Granger, the whore- the same as every other Mudblood.

"No! No I didn't Malfoy. Merlin, you are so fucked up."

Angry, hurting, holding back tears.

"You wanted me to touch you… you wanted me to make you scream."

He was surprised by the flash in her eyes before she motioned his wand at him again.

"You don't come near me anymore Malfoy."

"Unless you haven't noticed Granger, we live together."

"I don't care. You stay away from me."

And he was suddenly so angry. So angry at her for who and what she was and for making him want her.

And she was right. He was fucked up.

He needed to get back on track. Remember the plan.

"Okay Granger."

And he circled the long way round towards the door; her eyes and his wand following him.

"I'll just go and find Emilie."

And her yell followed him through the portrait.

"No Malfoy! Don't!"

"Well, if I can't have you, I'll go and have her."

Her cries seemed too muffled in his drunken state. He glanced back to see her rushing to the portrait in desperation. Fear leaked from her eyes. The portrait closed on her, hiding her from view.

"Do me a favour darling?" Flashing his charming smile at the woman in the portrait.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't let her out? Pretend you've got a jammed hinge?"

He heard the thump as, what he presumed was Granger, hit the other side of the portrait. He looked up at the attractive older woman, noticing she had taken a leaf out of his book and was drinking. She took a mouthful of wine from an elegant glass, before she winked at him.

"I'd let you oil my hinges anytime sweetheart."

Another bang and he guessed she was probably shouting as well before he heard more pounding on the other side of the portrait.

"Thanks beautiful."

He turned, head back in the game.

Thudding behind him still.

He headed in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. Headed towards Emilie…

Headed towards the downfall of Hermione Granger.


End file.
